


All these cages for you rabid creatures

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Series: Work Relations [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alan is a good friend, Gen, M/M, Ronnie gets his will on, Will is just done, Zoo day!, bad grell, no one dies yay!, slingphries moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoo Day with the dispatch!<br/>pretty straightforward.<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>“Knox! Sutcliffe! why are you late?” Will called as they spotted the two walking towards them. Alan and Eric shared a look and a hidden fist bump. “it’s all her fault” Ronnie rumbled, nudging Will’s glare at Grell. “i said I'm sorry! oh come on what did you all expect?” Will breathed in deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. probably counting to ten in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All these cages for you rabid creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! so i have had this in my documents for a while and i really just wanted it out of the way so its shorter than i intended but it got pretty long anyway so..  
> This was originally meant to be part of the can't sleep series but i thought it would be better here. I am sorry if the characters seem off, especially Alan, i still feel he's not right so im gonna be taking some time to think how i write him and see what i'm doing wrong.  
> Please enjoy!  
> Also never fear! i've got lists of ideas and a pretty big project currently underway for these guys.

"Now everyone , please stick to your pairs and...Knox! Sutcliffe! Get back here!" Will yelled, Grell and Ronnie stomped away from the sign for the lion enclosure and pulled faces at the lecture they had to endure. "Please keep in your pairs, please behave yourself and remember to meet back here for precisely 3:00. I will not hesitate to locate you and retrieve you, then send you immediately back to the office to find some spare paperwork to do." Ronnie raised a hand and Grell smirked. "Sir, we're all on holiday-we can't go to the office, orders from the top you said." Will glared at his subordinate and pointed a finger at Ronnie, "rest assured Ronald I will send you back and that will be final. Now everyone, go." Ronnie and Grell raced off, giggling and bumping into each other as they sped off to the big cats section. 

Will sighed and picked up a leaflet from the information desk, unraveling the map and studying it. "All right then.." Eric said, him and Alan just stood ignored and forgotten. "You heard the man, lets move" he added. Alan nodded and took Eric's hand before setting off in the opposite direction to Grell and Ronnie. "What do you wanna see first?" Alan asked, looking for signs since they had forgotten to grab a map. "I don't really mind, I'd like to see Red get in a scrap with a big cat but ya know..don't think that's what you were gettin at" Alan rolled his eyes and gripped Eric's hand momentarily tighter. "No, it wasn't. She'd reap the poor thing. Oh! Look, is that an elephant? But if we go right, there are monkeys..." Eric laughed at the frown on Alan's face and leant forward so his mouth was near his ear "you do know we're here for hours right? The animals aren't going anywhere love" Alan's answering grin made Eric's day more than any animal could. 

“Senpai, these cats are giving me funny looks” Ronnie said fearfully, his eyes never leaving the multiple cold predatory gazes of the lions,leopards,tigers,panthers and other assortments of Giant kitty cats that were watching Ronnie like their next bite to eat. “nonsense my dear, but be warned-they can sense fear” Grell teased, walking towards the sign for the exit of the big cat section. “Grell senpai!” Ronnie called, running to her side and clutching her coat sleeve like a scared child. “I've decided i don't like cats” Grell looked Ronnie over and grinned her manic grin. “oh i’ve got the perfect animal for you” Ronnie perked up, “really?” Grell could see why the cats wanted to eat him. “oh yes, you’ll love them” she replied, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“We should probably get back to Will” Alan reminded Eric as they watched the dolphins,seals and penguins. “yeah…probably should” he agreed, his feet staying firmly stuck to the ground. Alan sighed but smiled as he didn't move from Eric’s side either, his head comfortably resting against his shoulder, Eric’s arm wrapped around his smaller frame. One dolphin and Seal stopped swimming and stared at the two, gentle eyes and faces against the glass which the two outside the glass swore were smiling. Alan looked down and read out a particularly interesting passage. “Some of the Dolphins and Seals have somehow formed close bonds and friendships. For this reason they share a larger than normal area in which they all live together peacefully in, they can often be seen playing together.” Alan shook away the tear or two that had formed at the heartwarming sign. Eric smiled and pretended not to notice, he was glad Alan was comfortable enough with him to show his emotions.  
“pretty sweet huh?” he asked, Alan nodded in reply. “yeah”. “two different creatures entirely just met and clicked so strongly they earned the right to not have to live without one another.” Alan breathed deeply. “makes you think doesn't it?” Eric laughed, “just a little. Come on, lets go. Can you imagine if we were the late ones for once?” Eric laughed at Alan’s face. An expression of complete disgust and denial upon it. “As if Grell and Ronnie are even thinking about the rest of us right now” he replied, clearly internally miffed about the thought of Grell and Ronnie beating them back for once. “speaking of, i wonder what they’re doing right now? its getting kinda late” Eric stated as the two made their way back.

“G…Gre….Grell Senpai” Ronnie whimpered, making his way in the dark room, looking for his friend but mainly looking for the exit. “the lit up tanks contained spiders and snakes and all kinds of creatures that made Ronnie’s skin crawl. It didn't help that Grell had abandoned him half way through. “anybody?help?” he asked, starting to genuinely think he’d never make it out. he’d do all his paperwork he swore he would. If only Will Senpai or Alan or Eric senpai would come for him, it had to be late by now right? “BOOO!” Grell shouted as she jumped straight in front of Ronnie, her pointy teeth illuminated by the odd lighting. Ronnie squealed as he jumped back, hands over his face and his heart beating wildly. “hahhaa, oh my god Ron…you..i..ha” Grell managed to say as she laughed until she couldn't form coherent words. Ronnie exhaled heavily and bit back an urge to cry and sit down in a corner somewhere. “why would you do that!? whats wrong with you!?” Grell went to reply but she kept laughing at Ronnie’s expression and she started crying, her glasses slipping form her nose. “you’re horrible!” Ronnie accused as he quickly left Grell where she was. the exit was just ahead and around the corner as it turns out. “Ronnie I'm sorry, come on it was just a joke, pretty funny- really once you calm down you’ll see it.” Ronnie glared at her. “I'm sorry okay, i just had to, your reaction was the best! it could only work on you” Ronnie stalked towards the exit to find the others, Grell still trying to compose herself behind him.

“Knox! Sutcliffe! why are you late?” Will called as they spotted the two walking towards them. Alan and Eric shared a look and a hidden fist bump. “it’s all her fault” Ronnie rumbled, nudging Will’s glare at Grell. “i said I'm sorry! oh come on what did you all expect?” Will breathed in deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. probably counting to ten in his head. “Ronald are you OK?” alan asked, noticing the crestfallen look on the usually cheery boy. “ask Her” he said with a little venom in his tone. “you took him to the creepy crawlies didn't you?” Eric accused, Will looking positively done with his workers. “i had to! don't tell me you wouldn't!” Eric went to think about it but quickly denied it as Alan gave him the beginnings of a look. “no i wouldn't, say sorry at least” “i have!” Ronnie ‘humphd’ and turned from grell. “Ron please! i’ll do anythi..well nearly anything” she conceded. Ronnie raised an eyebrow and everyone froze-that was a very will thing to do. “you have to take off your heels for the rest of the day” he said with a wide grin. Alan and Eric gaped and watched in fascination at what grell would do. Will just gave up and walked away. “…you are evil you know? ugh fine, if you will forgive me.” grell looked positively livid as she took off her shoes and held them by the back in her hand. standing up she had shrunk an incredibly noticeable amount. alan smiled supportingly at her while Eric and Ronnie tried to stifle grins and laughter. they failed at Grell’s “what?” Grell sighed and stomped off towards the exit. Everyone ran after her and group grabbed her. Alan was at her right side, their arms intermingled, Eric at her left with his arm around all of them and Ronnie with his arms around her neck, walking immediately behind her as they all laughed and consoled their friend. “your our little red” Eric said as Ronnie rested his head on her back and Alan bumped into her a little in agreement. “its just for tonight” he reminded her. Being tiny he understood. Grell smiled and froze. “where’s Will? he’s got the food for the picnic!” all four of them looked at one another and ran towards where will had gone, shouting his name as they ran together.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? Please? :)


End file.
